


missing you

by megamegaturtle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamegaturtle/pseuds/megamegaturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I missed you?” she squeaks. </p><p>Adrien scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Sure you did. That’s why you made it sound like a question.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

With winter wind pushing him inside, Adrien rushes to open cafe’s door. A bell jingles for a brief second, cold and hot air converging at the entrance before the door clicks shut. Rich and aromatic coffee scents pepper kisses to his senses, the smell so strong he can taste it on his tongue. 

Rubbing his hands together through knitted gloves, he scans the small crowd for pretty black hair and a warm smile to melt the frostbite on his nose. He isn’t disappointed when he hears his name and joy bubbles in his chest when he finally sees Marinette waving him to a secluded corner. 

“Took you long enough,” she playfully scolds as he drops in his seat.

Green eyes flash her an apologetic look and he offers her an exasperated explanation. “Traffic.”

But she giggles, small and sweet, and gestures with a lofty hand to his ensemble. “Are you preparing for a snowpocalypse?” 

He’s tangled in his coat sleeves, hat, and scarf when he shoots her a grumbled look. “Some of  _us_ ,” he starts, sending her a mock glare for good measure, “are not immune to the cold.” 

To that, Marinette only bites a pink stained lip and tries to suppress a grin before lifting a cup of coffee to her mouth. Big blue eyes peek over the rim and for a second, he wishes he had a camera to just keep the moment forever. 

“I missed you?” she squeaks. 

Adrien scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Sure you did. That’s why you made it sound like a question.”

Blue eyes still twinkle at him, the corner of her mouth turned up, “I love you though.” 

And Adrien can’t stop the smile that spreads across his face when he leans over the table and finally captures her hand. “I love you too.”

* * *

It’s been a warm spring day, but heat has melted as night’s chill creeps closer. Yet, Marinette is not enjoying the fresh air this evening as she’s holed up in her room, designing a new dress for an exam. Staring at the paper in front of her, the lines from her sketches are all starting to blur together, making her eyes sting. With a groan, she throws her head back in spins in her chair–hoping that somehow inspiration will strike. 

Tikki gave up on her hours ago and is snoozing on the bed. 

However, the soft thud of her rooftop is perks her interest and the ceiling’s access door swings open with Chat Noir letting himself in. By the time he swaggers down the steps, Marinette has already bounded out of her chair and launches herself into his arms. 

“ _Ompf_ ,” he grunts as he tries to gain balance as he holds her. “Hi to you too, Princess.” 

With her feet hanging off the ground, Marinette buries her face in the crook of his neck, pressing a kiss to his leather suit and mumbles. “I was lonely.” 

Still in his arms, she feels the superhero unevenly walk across the room before he drops her with a thud. She’s shocked, her jaw dropping as she looks up at her boyfriend whose body is shaking with mirth.

Green eyes sweep around the room and he’s smirking like he knows something. A clawed hand ruffles her untied hair and he laughs, “From the amount of paper everywhere, I think you’re bored rather than lonely.” 

Marinette can only laugh too as she swats his hand away and grins up at him. “Yeah, that too, kitty cat.” 

He leans down and ghosts a kiss against her lips, “Well, this kitty is free to play.”

“Well, good,” she affirms while she pulls him down. “Because you are more than welcomed to stay.”

* * *

It’s the dead of night, the world sleeping as he walks a rooftop. Bright orange leaves dance in the wind as a breeze drifts over the streets of Paris. Plagg is sleeping in his pocket as Adrien paces high above the city below. 

His heart is hammering in his chest, climbing steadily up his throat, making each breath contain less air as he gasps. With a shaky hand, he dips a hand into his pocket and dials his most favorite contact.

The rings are soothing as they chime in his ear, the hum normal for a not so normal day. Closing his eyes, he lets the beats go by, praying that she’ll pick up, just to prove him wrong. 

But she doesn’t.

_Hey, this is Marinette. I’m sorry I couldn’t answer your call right now, but please leave your name and number and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can! Thank you and have a great day!_

He feels like his sternum is breaking in two because just hearing her voice still is a godsend. 

“Hello, My Lady,” he chokes out, the Parisian skyline starting to blur. “I just–I wanted to say I miss you.” 

His voice is so low as he whispers into the receiver and he hopes that if she were to listen to the message, she could still hear it. “Please, please call me back, babe.” 

His phone never rang.

* * *

It’s a hot summer day when he finally sees her again, not even a year since they’re last encounter. 

Her phone stopped accepting voicemail months ago–too full from messages that he left almost everyday. She didn’t call him back. 

Shuffling from foot to foot, the sun beats down him, scorching the back of his neck with a burn. The flowers in his hand are being crushed by his tight grip. 

With a deep breath, he crouches to the ground and skims the headstone with the lightest of touches. His fingers follow the engraving, the words etched into the stone: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

“Been a while, hasn’t it?”

But, she can’t reply, sleeping deep six feet under the ground. 

He brings the rumbled bouquet to his lips, trying to keep the vault of his feelings shut for just one moment. He takes a deep breath, trying to fill his lungs with sunshine instead of death.

Alone in the world, just the two of them, he utters the only thing he has left to offer, his nose burning and his heart tight.

“I still need you, Princess,” his voice wavers. “I still need you.”


	2. moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's life after Marinette.

“It has been 400 days,” he answers.

He doesn’t need to say what that means, doesn’t need to explain the significance anymore. It is fact. A statement of truth that results to either 400 days, 9600 hours or 576,000 minutes.  

He is on a familiar rooftop, one of the many he has hopped upon while doing patrols in his city. He memorized the layout by heart and can tell you where every street ends and another one begins. He can tell you where it safest to walk late at night and what areas best to avoid. He knows all the best shortcuts to any battle.

For he is Chat Noir.

Beside him, Red Beetle doesn’t say anything, only offering a gentle squeeze his shoulder. He knows the teenage boy still feels conflicted about his superhero title, feels guilty that he is here and not Ladybug.

But that is life and life moves on.

With a sigh, Chat wears a weak smile and punches his junior playfully in the shoulder. “Did you figure out your physics homework?” 

Red Beetle grins sheepish, rubbing a hand behind his neck. “No,” he says honestly.  “Do you think that you can come over tomorrow and help me? My mom is hoping you’ll try some of her lamb,” his words rush with his Libyan accent when he starts speaking faster, nervousness seeping through.

“Relax, Syed,” Chat offers, using his civilian name. “You’re my partner and partners help each other out.” 

Syed lets a sigh of relief and holds his hand up for a high five. “Thanks, Adrien.”

Adrien, of course, doesn’t leave the boy hanging and makes sure to clap their hands together with a resounding smack.

High fives are  _their_  thing after all.

But despite that it feels gratifying, it just can’t carry the same weight as a fist bump.

* * *

 

It is Day 2, 945.

But he doesn’t know that. All he knows that it has been 6 years and at 27 years old, life doesn’t live in the past. 

In front of him is Lilou, a pretty pre-school teacher with light brown hair and honey colored eyes. And to Adrien’s surprise, this is the first time that it doesn’t  _hurt_  to spend time with a woman. For with Lilou, there is no guilt.

It is their third date and he’s positive there is going to be a fourth, a fifth, a sixth--endless dates, if he’s lucky.

“Adrien?” she laughs, her fingers tickling the top of his hand, “Were you even listening to me?”

He blushes, his ears feeling hot when he’s caught not paying attention. He swallows thick, laying his hand over hers, and wants time to stop just so he can hold on to this moment. 

Because, beating in his chest, his cracked heart is basking with love again. 

* * *

 

It is Day 3,754.

It is also the same day his daughter is born. 

At 5:55 in the morning, weighing 6 lbs and 7 oz, 19 cm long. 

And she is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. 

Lilou is curled up next to him, her head on his chest as he holds their baby. They’ve named her Marie and she blonde hair just like her father. 

“I can’t believe we made this...” he whispers, rocking the baby-- _his_  baby gently in his arms as she sleeps.

His wife presses a kiss his chest, her words mumbled against his shirt. “I can,” she jokes.

Adrien tries not to shake with laughter, but he’s so caught up in this moment and it just seems perfect. 

* * *

 

Today marks the Tenth Year Anniversary of Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s passing. Like her, it is a sunny day.

One year old Marie walks on wobbly feet to the grave. In the near distance, Adrian can see both Sabine and Tom, Alya too. The smile when they see him, waving him and his family over. 

Sabine hugs him first, tight and  _motherly._ “I can’t beleive Marie is already walking!” she says with a small sniff. 

Adrian laughs and presses a kiss to her cheek, not wanting to let go yet. “Yeah, just started last week and now we can’t keep up with her.”

To the side of them, both Tom and Alya are cooing over his daughter with his wife, laughing as Marie squeals when Tom gives her a flower. 

With a hand in his pocket, Adrian takes a moment to allow his eyes to linger over the etching of her name, the black letters standing out against the light colored stone. In the back of his mind, flashes of Parisian rooftops and battles zip by, moments of civilian cuddles and kisses seep forward. Taking a step forward, he drops into a kneeling position.

“I still love you, My Lady,” he whispers when he places a bouquet of carnations down. “But I’m happy.”

* * *

 

It is Day 25,613.

He doesn’t remember much of who he is or who is who anymore. He knows that and it frustrates him because sometimes he sees flashes of blue eyes and red spandex and he’s tangled in his youth. 

Sometimes he sees a black butterfly and he tries to use his claws to protect his wife and child, but both Lilou and Marie assure him that there is no Hawk Moth anymore.

Red Beetle and Chat Noir defeated him long ago. 

On good days, like today, he’s fine. He is Adrien Agreste, 91 years old and suffering from dementia. 

He tires to not let it bother him.

He’s just been dozing on and off, somewhat lucid from medications, somewhat not. He knows that dreams are just dreams right now, knows what’s real and what’s not, but he can’t stop the little smile on his face when he sees an old friend.

“Hey there asshole,” he greets.

Plagg just laughs and plucks a piece of cheese off the plate on the table. “You look ugly.”

Though it is dry, Adrien heaves a dry laugh. “What are you talking about? I’m a model.” 

But the kwami’s smile doesn’t quite reach his purple eyes. “Yeah, the most handsome one I’ve ever seen, kid.” 

Plagg flies over, and in a rare display of affection, nuzzles Adrien’s scruffy and swallow cheek. He knows what this is and it doesn’t feel good. 

“Hey, you’re not allowed to like me because I’m old,” he tries to scold, but his voice catches, his eyes watery.

And though it is small, he still hears Plagg’s confessions, “I’ve always liked you, you stupid brat.” 

Tears start to roll down his face as he hugs the kwami close as he starts to feel light headed. “We had a good run, yeah?”

“The best, Adrien,” Plagg answers. “The best.”

* * *

 

It is Day 0.

He doesn’t know what that means, but he knows that it will constantly be Day 0 from now until the end of time. 

He doesn’t want to open his eyes just yet, Lilou’s voice ringing in his ears as she whispered her farewell. He doesn’t know where he is, but he knows he’s not living.

But there is a sudden thump and he it makes he sit up fast, his green eyes wide as air (does he even breathe still?) stops in his chest.

“There you are, Kitty Kitty,” Marinette giggles, her blue eyes sparkling and her smile warm as she extends a youthful hand.

Adrien’s mouth is dry, but with a wrinkly hand, he grabs hers. She pulls him up, never letting go. His mind is still spinning because she doesn’t look a day over 21.

“It’s good to see you,” she offers, tucking a loose hair behind her ear. 

Adrien can only nod before he takes her into a tight hug. His voice wavers, but manages to say, “I never thought I would see you again.” 

“Don’t cry now, you silly cat,” she laughs, her own sounding just as rough. Pulling away, she looks up at him, her teeth pearly and white. “C’mon, I’m sure you have a lot to tell me.” 

When she takes his hand this time, it’s no longer covered in liver spots, but instead is young and strong. He squeezes her hand a little tighter and it doesn’t vanish away. 

“Well,” he starts as she drags him a long, “I met a girl and we fell in love.” 

To that, Marinette looks over her shoulder and grins, “This is going to be a great story, I can tell.”

And you know what, it is.

For despite everything, Adrien Agreste lived. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to do a second chapter, but holy shit. This hurt me. He's happy and it hurt me.


End file.
